


Artemisia

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-06
Updated: 2006-03-06
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: What if Urgo didn't really leave?





	Artemisia

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: none  


* * *

"How do we know Urgo is really alive?" asked Daniel 

"I will, as soon as you are quiet," growled Togar 

Daniel and Jack looked at each other and replied in unison "he's alive" 

Togar then made the preparations to transport SG-1 back and the SG team found themselves back at the SGC gateroom. 

That was twelve months ago. With the removal of the "Urgo Chip" as it had been dubbed, life and the bi-weekly off world missions had returned to normal. SG-1 had survived disaster after disaster: meteor showers, the arrest of operatives working for a branch of NID, the battle and eventual defeat of the enemy which even the As Airmen feared and culminating in a near miss of mistaken Zay'tarc identities which had nearly resulted in the neutralisation of two of the SGC's finest. All in all a busy year! 

SG-1 was now looking forward to a well-earned month of downtime. Just one more simple mission to P5X799 a planet that according to the UAV contained a small settlement a couple of miles from the Gate. Simple, just follow out the basic standing orders: your average meet and greet, soil samples to test for Naquahdah or other important minerals and to look out for any useful technology. 

Overall, the mission was a success. The soil samples showed trace amounts of Naquadah but not enough to suit the needs of the SGC. The natives were friendly and happy to share their technology, which was slightly more advanced than their own. The villagers known as the Artemisians had developed an electrical power source that was extremely economical and safe to both humans and the environment. It was run by pouring mineralised water into a specially designed generator that converted it to an electromagnetic pulse. Only minor changes to current Earth appliances would be needed to utilise this new source of energy. 

The team were invited to inspect the main generator and they were amazed at the technology these seemingly primitive peoples had produced. 

"uh, Sam, is this safe?" asked Daniel 

"I'm positive. From what I understand this technology gives off electromagnetic pulse electricity, its perfectly safe for us." 

They had just reached the generator's core when they all simultaneously felt a sharp pain in their temples. 

"Oww! What was that?" groaned Jack 

"I don't know Sir, I think we should leave here." 

"I agree. Ok kids, lets get back out into the open" ordered Jack. 

Back outside the pain subsided. 

"What was that Carter?" demanded Jack 

"I don't know Sir, a static shock perhaps?" 

"Well I think we should check it out before returning to Earth with the plans. See what you can find out." 

"Yes Sir" 

Sam spent the rest of the day experimenting with the generator and after many frustrating experiments she still could not discover what was wrong. 

"Row, row, row your boat" came a ghostly out of tune voice behind her. Sam spun around but found no one there. Telling herself to get a grip she turned back to the generator to complete one last test. 

"Boring!" came a singsong voice. 

Sam once again spun around and once again she found out she was alone. Sam put her hand to her forehead. "Ok, that's enough" she muttered to herself, putting it down to hunger and tiredness Sam stood up and went to look for the others. Outside she stretched and looked up to the stars. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a round figure looking at her. Turning her head for a better look she found herself looking into an empty field. 

"Geez, I'm more tired than I thought" 

The night was cool and the sky clear, Sam decided to lie down in the grass and simply watch the night sky. Soon her stomach began to growl, deciding food was definitely on the agenda she went in search of the others, suddenly craving pumpkin pie. The remaining members of SG-1 and it seemed the town's entire population were in what could be described as a town hall. Daniel had been trapped in a corner by some of the village elders, Jack was surrounded by the single ladies, only Teal'c was left alone, his fierce demeanour preventing any intrusion. Sam stood in the doorway with a grin on her face amused by her teammates' obvious discomfort. She was tossing a coin to decide whom she would save first when the Colonel caught her eye. The look on his face made her laugh and she suddenly had a desire to be with him. A desire obviously shared by her CO as he too moved away from his adoring public towards his 2IC. 

"Hey Carter, how'd it go with the generator?" 

"Fine Sir, I can't find anything wrong with it. I have no idea why we all felt that shock." 

"Well, leave it for tonight, see what we can do in the morning. Do you want some pie? It's not pumpkin but it's definitely good." Smiled Jack as he led Sam to the table. 

"Pie Sir?" 

"Yeah, I've been hankerin for the stuff all afternoon. Some of the ladies heard me mention it to ol' Danny boy and viola there it was!" 

"That's weird" 

"What?" 

"I've been craving pie too." 

"That is weird. Oh well, I guess it's just that time of year" mumbled Jack as he reached for a large piece of the pie. 

Sam was just about to take a bite when Daniel and Teal'c joined them. 

"God, that pie smells good. I've been craving it all afternoon." 

"As have I" said Teal'c. 

The four friends suddenly stopped and looked at each other. 

'That's weird" said Sam, Daniel and Jack in unison. 

"Indeed" said Teal'c 

They stood there staring at each other for what seemed like hours when suddenly they heard a voice 

"Boring!!!" As one their heads turned to the end of the room. 

"Did you hear that?" asked Jack 

The four exchanged worried looks. "You don't think." asked Sam 

"Couldn't possibly be.." Replied Daniel. "I mean he.." 

"It was probably just the townsfolk." Soothed Jack. "Perhaps we should call it a night. Sam your exhausted, Daniel you've been drinking waaay too much of that punch stuff and Teal'c. well you've been standing in that corner too long..." Nodding assent they separated to say their goodnights and head for their tents. 

~0o0~ 

Sam was not sleeping well. She kept hearing voices in her dreams. A voice she knew but couldn't recognise. It was sitting on the edge of her consciousness just out of her reach. Tossing she fell into a restless sleep. 

"Jack!" whispered a voice within her dream. 

"Jack! Come to me!" Sam tossed trying to wake, free herself from her tormentor. "I, we can't the regs." She cried, pleaded to the relentless voice. She tossed violently, desperate to wake, however, she soothed as she heard the voice that her night-time whisperer had demanded, felt the touch of the person who she knew should not be touching her this way, but the touch that her whisperer demanded she respond to. Waking she looked at the dark silhouette in her tent. Unafraid she reached out to touch his face, shocked to realise how close it was to her own. She traced the outline of his features with her fingers, the soft stubble sensual to her touch. 

"Jack! Wha.." she tried to whisper but her words were silenced with his mouth passionately asking permission. Responding to his kiss she gave her consent. 

"Make love to me, Jack. Now!" 

She pressed her lips to his, tasting him, loving him. His breathing grew deeper, and finally, his hands came up to caress her back, at first tentatively, then with increasing surety and confidence as he realised this was what she wanted. She felt her heart begin to beat, hard, and her hand drifted down to slip beneath his shirt and touch the warm skin below. 

His stomach was flat and hard, the hairs there silky against her fingers. She leaned against him till he finally drew her close and pressed her to the ground. He kissed her, his fingers finding parts of her that she didn't know existed, let alone had feeling, until sobs of pleasure were clogging the back of her throat. His mouth was there, against hers, and she felt him straining against her hand, heard his hot, heavy breathing and the frantic slam of her heart in her ears. Gently rolling her onto her back, he eased himself down to her tiny body and drove himself deeply into her. He groaned with the feel of it. She arched up to meet him, sighing, and then her hands were cupping the back of his head, his neck, his shoulders, her nails driving into his sweat-sheened back as he began the slow agonizing rhythm, trying to hold out, trying desperately, frantically to make it last. She bucked beneath him, her soft cries quickly muffled by his mouth as it slammed down to capture hers. And as he felt the first wa   
~0o0~ 

The first rays of the dawn were filtering through the tent flaps as they stirred. Cocooned in Jack's arms Sam slept deeply, completely relaxed. Her eyes began to open and an overwhelming sense of contentment washed over her, unsure as to the origin of this feeling she rolled over happily sighing and it was as she rolled that she found herself looking into Jack's closed eyes. Confusion was followed by shock as she slowly remembered what had happened. Moving quietly as to not wake the sleeping Colonel she rose to leave the tent. She had just grabbed her jacket when she heard a man's voice. 

"Well, that was definitely not boring!" 

She spun around thinking it was Jack, but the sleeping Colonel had not moved. She stood there trying to desperately figure out what had happened. She was standing there staring when Jack awoke to find Sam staring at him, her blue eyes filled with confusion. 

"Hey!" he whispered a slow smile lighting up his still sleepy features. 

"What are you do..." 

"Oh my god!" he cried sitting up as he suddenly realised what had happened. 

"What.. Who?." 

"Way to go Jack!.." came the voice. Both of them spun around to look at the entrance of the tent, but there was no one there. 

"What?" asked Jack, but Sam simply shrugged. They stood there, staring at each other, emotions darting across their faces: happiness, sadness, hope, and fear.. 

"Urgo!" cried Sam. 

"Urgo? But he.. 

"It has to be! It's been on the tip of my tongue since yesterday. The familiar voice, the familiar body, the craving for food!" 

"Why that little.." fumed Jack. 

"Urgo! URGO!!!!" yelled Jack spinning around trying to see the unwanted intruder suddenly. 

"Hello, hello, hello" came the cheerful voice as Urgo suddenly appeared sitting on Sam's sleeping bag. Both Sam and Jack stared, completely shocked. Even though they had suspected they never really expected.. 

"Urgo! What? When? How? " Stammered Jack. Urgo simply sat there and shrugged his shoulders unable to explain. Jack stormed out of his tent closely followed by Sam. 

"Daniel! Teal'c!" 

"Oh wow, I had the strangest dream.. I was with this woman and we were... 

"I too had that dream, Daniel Jackson," said Teal'c 

"You did? Well that's weird. Ugh, Jack what's wrong?" asked Daniel as he realised Jack wasn't interested in their joint dream. 

"THAT is what's wrong!" replied Jack as Teal'c joined them. Turning to look back at Sam's tent Daniel and Teal'c could merely stare. 

"What? When? How?" stammered Daniel. 

"That's exactly what I said" stormed Jack "and I still haven't gotten an answer." Jack spun around to see Urgo cowering behind Sam. 

"Then the dream was. The woman was..." Daniel couldn't finish the sentence, his embarrassment evident as the red showed on his face. Jack confirmed his suspicion with the grim turn of his mouth. 

"C'mon we're going back to base." 

"But what about the Artemisians? We've got to." 

"Now Daniel!" interrupted Jack. "Leave the equipment, we'll send someone back for the them. Let's go NOW!"


End file.
